


当你听着爱情买卖写⑨12的时候能写出什么鬼来

by qianrisilu



Category: 12team
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianrisilu/pseuds/qianrisilu





	当你听着爱情买卖写⑨12的时候能写出什么鬼来

……  
12没防着他有这么一手，呛咳了几声连连胡乱地挥挥手让面前的雾气散去。“这什么玩意儿啊，你随身带防狼喷雾吗？”完事儿又皱着眉抽抽鼻子，“还挺香的，这什么啊。”  
9bishi不说话，就背靠着门反手握着门把，手心冰凉一片。他屏着呼吸在心里默数，一，二，三……12看他神情复杂一时也有点儿懵，不知道这人背地里打的什么主意。  
他默数到了六十。  
“不是，这什么意思？这搞得……挺突然啊。”  
他默数到了九十。  
“有话快说，别这么看着我成不？”  
他默数到了一百二十四，12彻底沉不住气了。  
“徐老板你这犯什么神经，没事儿边上让让，我回去了。”  
眼看12伸手过来要推开他，9bishi的反应比他快，猛地一把推在他肩上，直把人推的后退了几步跌坐在床边上。12被他搡了一把，突然觉得脚下重心不太稳，想赶紧站起来却又觉得眼前一阵眩晕。他下意识地甩甩脑袋，再睁开眼对方已经笑吟吟地站在自己眼前，一把托起他的下颌，视线在他眉眼间逡巡。12同样看着对方，有点不知所措，看来看去心里充满了莫名其妙的念头，觉得这人这几年倒是没见老，又觉得有时候也没么恨他。他觉得大概是两人离得太近了，这房间不通风，好像身边的空气都在发热，热的他额上都沁出细汗来。脑袋也有点迷迷糊糊的，9bishi离他到了一个危险的距离，近到几乎与他鼻尖相抵，上一回他们挨得这么近是好久好久以前的事情了。男人的声音压得低低的，低到只有他们两人能听见。  
“热不热啊，12。”  
12隐约觉得事情在往不好的方向发展。他本能般地想往后躲，9bishi还得寸进尺地把膝盖抵在他两腿之间，布料下已经能看出凸起的形状来。托在他下巴的手顺着脖颈往下游移，到了肩头就抓住了西装外套的衣领往后掀，露出里面单薄的一层白衬衫来。界限被越过了，大当家终于想起反抗来，想推开眼前的人就往门口走，但全身发软手上没劲，只是把人推得稍微远了点儿。9bishi不再给他逃走的机会，干脆拽着人的领子一起往床上倒。  
“艹他妈徐逸，都这么多年了你就不能干点儿干净事儿。”12反应过来拼命挣扎，推拒着对方要解开自己衣扣的手，“还他妈给我下药，我当初就是瞎了心了来找你……”  
“对付你就不能用多干净的法子。”9bishi粗喘着，12又踢又踹他只能尽量避开，“你不是要回来么，不是不认错么？那就只能这么着了。”  
“我不要了，你给我滚开！”  
“晚了。”  
他按住了12不安分的胳膊才能碰着他的嘴唇，亲吻并不是多么容易的事情，彼此唇齿配合都生疏，摩擦着碰撞着一片混乱的疼痛，被12毫不留情地咬了一口，口腔里都尝着了咸腥的血味儿。舌尖拧着劲与彼此纠缠，身下的人注意力被分散了，9bishi也没那个耐心去解衬衫扣子了，扯着两边的衣摆一用力，纽扣就四散绷开，有几枚弹在地板上噼啪作响。  
“……滚！”12好不容易逃开了喘上口气来，可惜现在他现在衣襟全敞，面色潮红眼眶湿润，看起来实在没什么威慑力。9bishi舔了舔口腔里被他咬破的地方，还挺疼，这人跟原来一样，野的要命。他揶揄地用膝盖顶了顶对方两腿间被撑起来的不小的一块，“有本事你就走，外面人多着呢，你就这么着从他们眼皮底下走过去就行，我们这儿认识你的可不算少。”  
12愣了愣，张口就要骂，紧接着被他下一句顶回去，“尽管叫就行，回头外面路过一个听见的再给你录下来。”  
这下人才算服帖了一点儿，9bishi并不在意12快要杀人的眼神，接着解开对方的皮带扣，连着被沾湿的底裤一并褪下，之后再是他自己的。肌肤没有任何阻隔地相贴着才觉出一点儿亲近，被下了药的人意识逐渐模糊，情欲的粉色从皮肤下透出来烧的全身滚烫，9bishi的手一路滑下去擦过乳尖和肚脐，握着他挺立起来的性器抚弄两把，沾了满手的前液。  
“药效不错啊。”  
其实他也已经硬了，毕竟房间就那么大，就算他屏住了呼吸也没法避免同样吸入药剂。修长的手指沾了体液顺着臀缝滑到身后揉了两把，摁着慢慢往里进，12又开始挣扎，压着烟嗓在他耳边骂。9bishi专心手头的事情不理这个，只管屈起手指开拓逼仄的肠道，湿润滚烫的软肉本能般地推拒着，而他强硬地进到更深的地方，12被他按住了肩膀又压住了一条腿，挣不开了只能任凭对方侵犯，被碰着了敏感的地方就不由自主地绷紧了想逃开，腰身弹动着像是离了水的鱼。这么迷迷糊糊地也不知道折腾了多久，混沌中12觉出对方又俯下身来，温热的气息打在光裸的肌肤上，9bishi架起他的两条腿来在自己腰侧盘好，吮着人红热的耳垂，“乖一点，我进去啦。”  
12费力地睁开眼瞪他。自然是疼的，疼的他觉得自己要被撕裂开，原本只是浑身发软，现在咬着嘴唇连骂他的劲儿都没了。9bishi也不多么好受，两条好看的眉毛快要拧到一块儿去，对方的身体紧的像是处子，更何况只有简单而潦草的扩张，肠肉吞咽得格外艰难，他不得不停下一会儿，喘着粗气揉捏着对方的腰，“……你放松点儿。”  
12动了动腰，抬眼看看他，咬着牙猛地把身体绷紧。9bishi突如其来地被收紧的穴道绞了一下，差点没交代在里面，半晌才缓过来，恶狠狠地在人颈侧咬出个牙印来。12眼前发白，在身体里肆虐的东西带来的不适感被放大了，他下意识地揽紧了9bishi的肩膀，气息都喘不匀，却不忘在人耳边戏谑两句。  
“这就……不行啦，徐老板？你这……身体……有空得……好好补补。”  
话音没落，屁股上就挨了两下。9bishi脸色发沉，干脆掐着他的腰一门心思地往里撞，带着点儿强硬的意思像是非要进到最深处为止。被药剂催起来的情事算不上旖旎，反倒像是场战争，两具躯体像是要耗尽彼此的力气一般厮磨，最后还得有人出来谈判讲和。  
“12……12？”还是9bishi先受不住人这么折腾了，叫着他的名字，手指重新抚弄起被冷落的茎身，带点取悦的意思，“你要是不想抓紧结束，再这么下去也无所谓，咱俩……谁都不好受。”  
12的腿麻的快没有知觉，终于肯稍微放软点儿身子，眼睛一闭任对方折腾，耳边深深浅浅的尽是交叠的呼吸声。摩擦所带来的疼痛粗砺而直接，夹杂着些许的快感混杂成奇而复杂的感觉。12咕哝了一声，不打算手下留情了，指甲嵌进对方背上的皮肉里，手指收紧又放开，很快在白皙的皮肤上形成一道道红痕，9bishi的背上被他挠的火辣辣一片，也不知道12到底是疼还是舒服，掐着他的腰身狠狠冲刺两下，听人忍不住了发出低低的呻吟才觉得有点满意，12却把余下的都咽进了嗓子里，宁可衔住了9bishi肩头的一小块皮肉闷哼也不肯叫出声来，留下一个渗血的牙印。临近高潮时他近乎脱力，整个人都软绵绵地摊在床上，只想这场漫长的折磨早点儿结束。  
但是9bishi的动作却慢了下来，抓住了本来松松垮垮地挂在12脖子上的领带，拽着一头绷直了逐渐收紧，像是要驯服一匹不听话的野马。柔韧布料形成的扣勒在了脖子上，12骂了一句什么，那条领带随即勒进了皮肉，但他连抬手指头的力气都没有了，只能绝望地感觉领带扣逐渐收紧。呼吸开始不顺畅了，缺氧造成的潮红色泛上脸颊，到本能地张开嘴却无法获取一点儿氧气时，12脑子里只剩一个念头。  
或许他不该来的。9bishi搞不好是想把他弄死在床上。  
但是如果让他重新选一次，12估计自己还是会来。脑袋因为短暂的窒息而发胀，他什么都听不见也什么都看不到，世界陷入了一片空白。随后在这片空白中快感像潮水一般涌上来，席卷了全身，变成了所有感官世界里唯一的感觉，突兀而强烈，感觉像是从万米高空坠入了大海，像是濒死时的极乐。  
不知道过了多久，脖子上的束缚被解开了，高潮的余韵依然在持续，12过了好一会儿才恢复意识，唇上有湿润的触觉，有人在细致地亲吻着他，给他渡着温暖的空气。他动了动，那人才松开他，用发哑的声音叫他的名字，12，12。  
短暂却深刻的窒息，是9bishi的报复。

再醒来时12发觉自己被人揽在怀里，试着动了动，全身上下都酸痛的厉害，随后9bishi的声音贴着他的耳朵传过来。  
“醒啦。”  
“我……”12还能模糊地回忆起之前疯狂的情事，“我在哪儿啊。”  
“在我家。”  
“我好渴。”  
揽着他的人动了动，有什么东西被摸索着塞进12嘴里，“这是什么？”  
“草莓。”  
甜美的果汁滋润了干涩的喉咙，12清了清嗓子，“艹，够狠的你。”  
“想多留你两天么。”9bishi的语气听起来依然平淡，“来都来了，就多住两天吧。”


End file.
